guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Gordon Ecker
Hi, welcome to the GuildWiki, I've had a bit of a look over the Fireball Nuker article, along with a few others, you had Fire Attunement listed twice in the skill bar and we were trying to discern what skill it was supposed to be. Care to shed some light on it? :) Also I noticed you created Gordon Ecker which I'm pretty sure was an accident, you didn't know that your user page is located at User:Gordon Ecker, so I've made Gordon Ecker a candidate for deletion. --Xasxas256 05:09, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Cool, glad we got that sorted out :) Just one other thing, we normally sign our talk edits with ~~~~ so it looks like Xasxas256 05:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ie with a timestamp. Also my user page says a few little tips and things like that, unlike pretty much everyone else who's says something about themselves and a bit about their characters, but I like mine how it is so you're welcome to have a gander at it! --Xasxas256 05:25, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::Yep, it was created by accident, and was about to mark it for deletion myself. As for the second Fire Attunement, it was probably the product of a copy / paste error when I shuffled around the skill bar when I was initially writing the article. The second copy of Fire Attunement left me under the false impression that there wasn't enough room for both Aura of Restoration and Troll Ungent, so I changed it to say one or the other instead of both. --Gordon Ecker 05:36, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::Odd, my signature doesn't link to my user page for some reason. --Gordon Ecker 05:38, 31 January 2006 (UTC) ::::That is a strange problem, you're definitely writing 4 "~"? You could try ~~ ~~~~~ which prints a link to your user page and then the time stamp, ie it's essentially the same as ~~~~ . Are you definitely logged in as well? Maybe somebody with a bit more mediawiki knowledge will be able to help more.--Xasxas256 05:58, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :::::The only thing that seems to work so far is ~~~ ~~~~~, which I'm pasting in since it's pretty complicated. -- Gordon Ecker 05:27, 2 February 2006 (UTC) Yeah, welcome to the Wiki, Mr. Ecker! Shandy 05:29, 31 January 2006 (UTC) :Thanks for moving the user page. =) --Rainith 11:10, 31 January 2006 (UTC) Creature Categories Hi Gordon! Welcome to the wiki, nice to have you aboard. One request from me: Please do not put all creatures into the main category Bestiary. Instead, if you know which one, put them only into the correct sub-category, for example Category:Ghosts. This will help us to keep the Bestiary "clean". -- 06:06, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :K, sorry about that. The Rider of Dhuum entries were mostly copied and pasted from the Banished Dream Rider article, which had the bestiary category tag. -- Gordon Ecker 09:41, 12 February 2006 (CST) Chest Info We decided when locked chests were introduced to not have a separate article for each chest but to consolidate all info into Chest and Key. I don't care one way or the other. But if you wish to change that or unfamiliar with it, then please lobby to change it in talk:Chest instead of redoing everything only to have it removed again. On a side note, listing the drops that come out of a chest is not a bad idea, but you need to know that the chest will drop ANYTHING that may drop in the explorable area it is in. So, a Darkstone chest in Perdition Rock will drop weapons and Off-hands, but it will not drop salvage armor. The same Darkstone Chest in Abaddon's Mouth will drop Mursaat Garments with runes, and the very same chest will drop Titan Armor with runes in Hell's Precipice. So, to attach the drops to the chest is not accurate. We can simply state in the Chest article that chests drop the loot of the area they are in. --Karlos 07:40, 19 February 2006 (CST) :I saw that there was a chests category, and I checked Talk:Chest before I made the articles and didn't see any discussion, so I assumed that there were no articles because no one decided to make them. Is there some kind of Talk:Policy type page on the wiki that I haven't been able to find? Also, are you sure that they'll only drop the items available from the regular mobs in an area? I've heard rumours about people getting crystalline swords from chests in Mineral Springs, but I haven't heard anything about people getting them off of regular Mineral Springs mobs. If you're right and loot for locked chests is area-specific then what about a Chest Loot section at the bottom of the articles for areas? -- Gordon Ecker 07:54, 21 February 2006 (CST) ::Also, I haven't seen a single piece of armor come out of a locked chest in Sorrow's Furnace, so if the chests in Hell's Precipice drop titan armor and the chests in Sorrow's Furnace don't drop dwarven armor then the obvious conclusion would be that chests will not drop every type of weapon, shield, focus and armor that mobs in the area can drop. -- Gordon Ecker 09:37, 21 February 2006 (CST) :::You're right about the miner's chests.. and I have no explanation for that. :) My guess is that they are treated like FoW and UW chests and not as regular area drop chests. --Karlos 10:52, 21 February 2006 (CST) Items Dropped The only items to list on the monster pages are things that are specific to that creature/species/political grouping. i.e. Salvage Items, Collectable Drops, etc... No weapons (unless that monster is the only one to drop that weapon - Magmas Arm for the Titans). --Rainith 06:58, 22 February 2006 (CST) :So that excludes the standard wands, staves and foci (flame staff, cane, healing ankh et cetera), but what about rare spites for wands, staves and foci, and what about axes, swords, hammers, shields and bows? There's something like 10-20 of them per attribute with no distinction between the ones that only drop from certain montsers and the ones that drop everywhere on the main pages or the articles for the specific items, and without such a distinction. I could split up the lists in the axe, sword, hammer, shield and bow articles into common and uncommon sections or just asterisk the uncommon, but i'm not that familiar with warrior weapons, so i'd just put everything in the rare list by default unless I was absolutely sure it drops all over the place. Also, shouldn't the policy for drops be in the GuildWiki policy category, and, for that matter, shouldn't there be some introduction page for people new to the wiki? -- Gordon Ecker 10:04, 22 February 2006 (CST) ::As for where it is stated: GuildWiki:Style and formatting/Bestiary#Items Dropped. As for the rare sprites/skins for items, that should probably be listed on the item's page itself, but I don't know that we have specific policy on that. --Rainith 01:01, 23 February 2006 (CST) :::There it is, thanks. I wouldn't consider Mursaat Ivory Bows, eye on a stick Flame Artifacts, chalice Divine Symbols or other rare skin / sprite items count as generic weapons / shields / foci. Anyway, there's still the question of which of the numerous swords, axes, hammers and shields count as generic. I could fight my way from Ascalon City to Lion's Arch, keep track of what items drop in all three regions and then update the Sword, Shield, Axe and Hammer articles to reflect the results when I'm done. -- Gordon Ecker 07:48, 23 February 2006 (CST) Gifs = bad Gordon, could you upload those staff pictures in jpg format please? The quality of the gif files is really bad. --Rainith 10:40, 13 March 2006 (CST) :Aye, agreed - they make my eyes bleed! .jpg is usually sufficient quality versus size for a format, and resizes well, non? Evan The Cursed (Talk) 11:09, 13 March 2006 (CST) ::K, replaced them with jpegs.-- Gordon Ecker 11:40, 13 March 2006 (CST) Fire Staff image Do you want to make an image for the new Fire Staff also, for consistency? If you don't have one, we can arrange to meet in-game and I'll give you the one I have. 11:51, 13 March 2006 (CST)